Just A Kid
by MaskedGamer39
Summary: "You want me to act like a kid, Kelp Head? You got it." He cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" Percy asked confused. When he saw the huge grin that didn't seem home at all on Nico's face, he decided it wasn't anything good.


**Just A Kid**

* * *

"Woo-hoo!"

Excited shouts and a number of voices could be heard by Nico, who didn't seem very pleased at all. With his mouth set in a scowl, and hands resting on his lap, he didn't look like that type of person to be riding the big wheel at a fair. He'd been dragged along against his will, may he add, and wasn't going to enjoy this the slightest.

The person seated next to him narrated a different story. Percy was lively, grinning at every possible moment and after spreading his arms and waving them about, he let out enthralled yells and hoots. Nico wanted to smack him, but he decided against it. He'd do something else.

He punched Nico's shoulder, still grinning wide. Nico glared at him, shoving his hand off.

"Isn't this fun, Neeks?"

"Eh."

"Oh, come on."

"Percy," he heaved a sigh, before rolling his eyes. "All we're doing is going round and round really slowly, in a circle. What's fun about this?" If the speed had been a lot more faster, he probably would have found it exhilarating. This was boring. Nico didn't want to see the haunted house, the hall of mirrors, have cotton candy, or do anything. He just wanted to go home.

The son of Poseidon's smile didn't waver the slightest; he ignored the hint. "Cheer up a bit, Nic. We've been through a bunch of wars already, we need this. You need to act a bit your age."

"I do!" He protested, folding his arms. "I do a lot of things." He was sure he was the poster child for all angsty teen, and angsty teens had enough to worry about as it was.

"Like what? Sit and stalk around in your dead cabin? Eat Happy Meals and offer them to ghosts-"

"Shut up!"

"-or wear black all day and scare away the little kids? I don't think so."

"I'm sixteen, moron."

"All the more reason to this," Percy folded his own arms, a glare set on his face. "Live a little. You'll be grown up before you even know it. There isn't a day when I'm not wishing to be a kid again."

"You're a kid alright," Nico muttered, but he didn't protest.

Then he had an idea.

"You want me to act like a kid, Kelp Head? You got it." He cleared his throat. Nico knew this wasn't good even for himself, but Percy's expression would be gold at its finest, and maybe he'd actually enjoy something for once. He stood up.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked confused.

When he saw the huge grin that didn't seem at all at home on Nico's face, he decided it wasn't anything good.

"I'm killin' it! I'm the T-Rex!" Nico began to dance up and down, making the carriage shake tremendously. The other boy was so stunned with the sudden outburst that he didn't say anything, just stared in shock at the usually quiet boy.

"Dude, the thing we're sitting in is wobbling like hell, sit down!"

"Take a chill pill, Perce!" Nico began to grin wider, making Percy uncomfortable. "This is awesome!" He pointed finger guns at him, saluted and sat down, still pumping his fist in the air and yelling out things that didn't make any sense.

"Beef and cheese!"

"What?"

"I'm a superhero!"

"Nico, What are you-"

Suddenly, his expression grew blank. He looked at Percy, and very solemnly said, "I don't believe in luck, Perce."

The son of Poseidon frowned, but curiosity overtook his suspicions. "What do you believe in then?"

Nico stood up.

"The Batman," he said, an obvious imitation of the Dark Knight himself, trying to keep his own face straight. He grinned at Percy's dumbfounded expression and burst out laughing.

Percy had never heard him laugh. He stared in shock at the son of Hades, who winked at him. "Hey P, what's green all over with wheels?"

"Um.."

"Grass. I lied about the wheels." Nico laughed some more.

All of a sudden, the carriage stopped moving. The ride on the big wheel was over.

Percy made a move to get out. He had never been so glad. Nico, however, had other ideas.

"I wanna go again!" he whined loudly, attracting the attention of nearly every single person near the wheel. "Again! Again!" He pouted quite comically, which Percy didn't know whether to laugh at or scream.

"Nico! Stop it," Percy hissed, pushing him towards the game area.

But Nico didn't stop. "Kids don't listen!"

He threw a tantrum (which was ridiculous, because what else would it be with a sixteen year old pleading for a toy sword?), dragged Percy through the roller-coaster five times, stomped and screamed for a souvenir, and had Percy so annoyed that you could see orange steam pouring out of his ears.

"Ice cream!" Nico pointed at the cart as they were heading towards the exit, with Percy irritated to no end. "No." He thought it would be better to take out his sword.

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry? Whipped cream? Blue whipped cream?"

That was the last straw.

"What's up with you? Stop being such a kid!" Percy yelled loudly, face scrunched up into a mixture of annoyance and anger. People looked at the pair weirdly, but he didn't care.

He expected Nico to do something else.

Instead, he rolled his eyes, the smile evaporating and shoulders back to their usual hunch.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said sarcastically, walking up ahead. He seemed to be completely back to normal in the next few minutes.

Percy decided this was the last time he went alone anywhere with Nico.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know what this is. It can be interpreted as a crackfic, if you'd like. Guess which movie this idea came from.**


End file.
